Things Change
by Starfireandtyty
Summary: After seven long years, helga is back! Things have changed since she left. Can she get the old gang back together? And who has their eye on helga? My first attempt at a FanFiction. 1st chpt the shortest. Please Review!
1. Welcome Home

She looked out the window of the train.

almost there She thought

_Flash Back_

_"Tomorrow is the day." Arnold had insisted on walking Helga home. Helga had said no over a thousand times- even though deep down she wanted him to-but he insisted! How could she turn him down._

_"yeah." Arnold said. He put his hands in his pockets." Were really gonna miss you Helga. I dont think its gonna be the same without you."_

_They were sitting on the stoop in front Helgas house. Tomorrow would be the day Helga leaves never comes back. All her friends had been saying their goodbyes for over a month now. She would miss each and every one of them. Her dad had to move the business, but he didnt tell anyone why._

_"Im going to miss everyone too. But Im pretty sure everyone will be fine without me."_

_"Thats not true we are gonna miss you Helga! Helga stared at him surprised. Well, at least I am."_

_"No need to make me feel better _Arnoldo_. I dont need your started while standing up I know no one is really going to care. Trust me after a couple of weeks, months at the most, everyone will go there usual schedule. I got to go finish packing." She went into her house locking the door behind her._

_No matter how much passes by I will never forget you. Arnold whispered to himself._

_We Have Now Entered Hillwood Train Station!_

I cant believe I came back Helga thought as she walked off the train.

"Oh Helga! Youre finally here little sister!"Helga was greeted with open arms (literally) wrapping around her in a tight squeeze.

"Its nice to see you too" was soon unlocked from the tight embrace her sister had on her.

"Oh we are gonna have the greatest time together. And wait til you see your new school and all your old friends." It went on like that all the way to the car.

Helga didnt know how her old friends would react. Phoebe was already aware of her arriving. But what about everyone else? She was considered a bully last time they saw her. And Arnold.

"Well here we are." Olga said. Helga looked up to find a large building that was atleast two houses wide. "Over the last 7 years Ive been going on rescue missions. I rescued this little girl somewhere in South America and her family gave me 500 of these shiny gold coins. I later find out they were worth 10 million here in the US. When I found out about mom and dad I bought this house for me and you."

"Olga you didnt have to." Helga said still staring.

"Oh but we had to go somewhere and I had to put all that money to said." And as much as Helga didnt want to admit she was right. Bob had a secret bank account somewhere. So when he passed away Helga and Olga got all of his money. Seems like Bobs Beeper Business made a lot of money. Any who, you better get to bed so you can get to school early tomorrow.

That was the last thing Helga wanted to do.

* * *

Author's Note: are like a thousand thiings wrong with this 1st chapter but trust me the next 1 will be better than this. I just want to say I had this idea but i only though about the idea and not the story. This idea is based around the climax the solution r ending so everything else like the details and stuff were just POOF!!


	2. Welcoming Committee

Helga stood outside the doors of Hillwood High. _I can't believe Olga made me come this early! _It was annoying how much attention Helga was getting from her sister.

"HELGA!" a familiar voice yelled. Helga turned around to see who was calling out her name this early in the morning. She soon felt arms wrap around her.

"I just couldn't believe it…when you told me you were coming back. I thought you were just kidding." Said a little Asian girl standing in front of her…..

* * *

I'm not the greatest with descriptions…but here goes nothing.

* * *

She stood at about 5 ft. and her hair had grown longer over the years. She still wore glasses but they had more of a sexy frame than a nerdy frame. It didn't matter, it seemed to fit her well. (BEST I CAN DO)

"Well Pheebs," Helga replied, " I don't recall lying to you about serious matters such as this so why would I do it now. By the way, do you this early in the morning every day."

Phoebe Nodded.

"That's just like you. Ms. Over achiever. I guess it can't be helped." They then walked into the doors of the school. "I have to go to the office for my schedule and stuff."

Helga began to walk down the hall. She took three steps and stopped. "Pheebs…where is the office?"

"On the second floor. You better hurry classes will begin any minute." Phoebe stated already heading toward her first class. Helga sighed and went toward the stairs. She glanced back and could've sworn she saw a familiar figure in the corner of her eye. She turned to see what it was but it had already gone into the classroom. She continued up the stairs down the hallway to the Main Office. When she walked in there was a woman sitting at the desk. She had brown hair and her facial features made her look as if she was in her mid forties.

"Excuse me, I'm new and I need my schedule and stuff." Helga said standing in front of the desk. The woman looked up from the computer with scowl.

"Oh just great. A new brat." She said angrily. She handed Helga her schedule and books. "Listen I don't like any of you kids here in this damned school, so don't start no trouble."

Usually in a situation like this Helga would curse this lady out in a second, but she had changed so much while away she just stood there and held back her temper. "Sure lady whatever you say." Helga stated with a fake smile. She looked down at her schedule. "Could you at least show me where my first class is?"

"I think you can read pretty well." The lady said in a cold tone typing on the computer.

Helga sighed and made her way to 1st period. It took her forever to finally find the classroom. She walked into room 2-102. The second she walked in all eyes were on her. Everyone could see a beautiful girl walk into the room. She had long, blonde hair that reached her just below her shoulder. She was wearing a plain brown tank and brown camouflage pants. But, even that couldn't hide her perfect curves. Every boy in the class was staring at her with wide eyes. "Hi I'm new here." She told the teacher. A man with a giganta-normous (That is so not a word) bald spot on his head looked down at her with a smile.

"Ah yes, the new kid," Why was everyone calling her that? "Helga Pataki is it?" The room went into full 'gasp' mode.

"Yeah, that's me." More gasps.

"Children please! For now you can take a seat next to….Brian." Helga looked around the classroom and saw a brown haired boy slightly raise his hand. He had a blank expression on his face and seemed to be staring at nothing. Helga walked between the aisles of desks. When she sat down she immediately scanned the room for any familiar faces. She saw phoebe. Then she saw Gerald who now had some extra large muscles. Finally she saw Arnold. His hair was no longer out of place and messy, it was straight. The bell rang and Helga stood up and hurried toward phoebe.

"What's your next class, Helga."

"I have biology."Helga replied.

"Oh, cool I have that class next, too" Helga turned around to see Arnold and Gerald right behind them. Helga noticed put his arm around phoebe and kiss her forehead. I think that's clue enough they were going out.

"Well, at least you won't be totally alone in that class." Phoebe said."Me and Gerald have to get to our next class maybe we'll see you at lunch."

"Okay pheebs, I'll catch you later." Helga watched her friend walk away with a large arm wrapped around her waist.

"Well you sure have changed Helga" Helga turned to see Arnold standing next to her. "I mean, as far as your appearance goes."

Helga eyed him warily "In a good way or a bad way"

"Good. Definitely." Arnold said with a smile on his face. He walked into class, leaving Helga to stand there speechless.

* * *

Lunch came and Helga didn't have anyone she knew in her 4th period so she just followed the crowd of rushing students. She walked into the cafeteria scanning for any of her old friends. She soon found Rhonda and Nadine running up to her.

"So it's true!"Nadine exclaimed.

"The infamous Helga G. Pataki come back to haunt us all. What are you doing back here in Hillwood?" Rhonda said sarcastically.

"Thought you would miss me, _Princess?_" Helga replied with a smirk.

"Helga we did miss you. We just didn't think you would come back," Nadine said.

"Why don't you come eat lunch with us?" Rhonda said with a smile on her face. Helga nodded and followed Rhonda and Nadine. When they got closer to the table, Helga could see Phoebe and Sid sitting at the table.

"Hey pheebs. Hey Sid." Helga said sitting down at the table.

"Why, hello beautiful."Sid said in a suave tone. "And to whom am I talking to"

"You can keep your pickup lines to your side of the table." Helga said annoyed.

"Oh yeah, Feisty! That's hot."

"Sid, you can stop now. It's Helga."Rhonda said annoyed.

Sid looked at her with wide eyes. Then, looked to Helga. He then immediately glanced at her forehead. "That cannot be Helga. Where's that brow she used to sport on her forehead?" Helga immediately punched Sid's arm and pushed him out of his seat. Everyone laughed except Sid. "HELGA! So it is you!"

"Ya think"

"So Helga, why did you come back after all this time?" Nadine asked. Rhonda and Sid looked up at her along with phoebe, who looked at Helga with melancholy in her eyes. (I just like that word. It sounds like a rainbow. Melancholy.)

"I wanted to come back and spend time with Olga. I hadn't seen her in seven years and my parents said that I should probably finish out high school here." Helga stuffed her mouth with a piece chicken. Rhonda smirked and every one continued eating. Helga looked up and noticed Arnold, Gerald, and Curly walking their way. Curly had traded in his glasses for contacts, or so it looked. He had on a muscle shirt and jeans and looked SEXY! _If Rhonda hasn't claimed him by now she is stupid. _Helga knew Curly had the biggest crush on Rhonda so it was a surprise when he started hitting on her at lunch.

"Curly, if you say one more thing-" Helga said

"Yeah Curly, give it a rest." Gerald added.

"Do you guys play any sports?" Helga asked.

"Arnold and I play football." Curly flexed his arm.

"I am the number basketball star."Gerald flexed his arm.

"I play baseball and I'm on track."Sid flexed his arm, but his muscles were not as large as the others were. Surprisingly, at the same moment three girls walked by fluttering their eyes.

"Whoa baby what's the rush."Sid said. He jumped up out of his seat and followed the three girls. Everyone laughed. The bell rang and they all went to class.

* * *

The end of the day finally came and Helga came to her last class. Mr. Felt told her she could sit anywhere. There was only one empty seat and that was the one next to Brian. She looked at him and he had a mean look on his face. Like he hated the world. She sat down in the chair and Brian turned and gave her a disgusted look.

"That seat is taken."He said

"By who?" Snapped Helga. Brian then moved his backpack from the table onto the chair.

"By him." Helga pushed the bag off the chair onto the floor and sat down.

"You're gonna wish you hadn't done that." Brian glared at Helga.

"And you're gonna wish you hadn't said that." Helga glared at Brian.

"Alright class let's settle down." Mr. Felt said. Brian just turned his head and Helga smirked._ Some Welcoming Committee. _


	3. Stiring Up Trouble

A couple days had gone by. And Helga had gotten used to her new school. She found out that all of her friends had drifted into different cliques At lunch, Helga sat with her usual peoples. It was Arnold, Curly, Gerald, Stinky, and Sid sat on one side of the table. Helga, Phoebe, Rhonda, and Nadine sat on the other. Helga noticed that Phoebe brought her own lunch, Rhonda ordered the most expensive lunches for her and Nadine, Sid and Stinky barely ever ate lunch, and everyone else bought the school lunch. Rhonda had a 'girls night' every Thursday and, from what she heard, the boys had the same thing, they just didn't call it 'boys night'. Harold had somehow gotten involved with Wolfgang's gang. Lila had become a slut. Eugene, Iggy , Brainy, and Peapod kid formed their own little group and only said hi from time to time. No one sees them any

However, everyone left was very popular. The guys were the top athletes of their school, Rhonda was a fashion queen and vice president, Phoebe was President of their class and president of a variety of clubs. Gerald was captain of the basketball team. Helga noticed Brian sitting alone at one of the tables in the lunchroom. Helga and Brian never said a word to each other after what happened. During the classes she had with him, they usually just glanced at each other and when caught glared at one another.

"Hey Rhonda, what do you know about a guy named Brian Grayer." Helga asked Rhonda. Rhonda looked up from her fashion magazine.

"He's pretty much a bad boy loner."Rhonda said looking back at her magazine.

"People say that he's done some major time in Juvie before he came here." Sid Said.

"His mom died when he was little and his dad abandoned him so he lives with his aunt."Gerald said. "Sometimes he's seen with wolfgang and his gang.

"Why did you want to know?" Phoebe asked.

"I sit next to him in 7th period and he never talks. We already got into a fight the first day I came." Helga sighed.

"Don't pay any mind to him and if he bothers you again I'll just beat him up for you." Sid put his hand on Helga's and next thing you know he's on the floor.

"I can handle myself, Sid. I don't need your help."Helga continued eating.

"On another note tomorrow is Thursday and since your new I think we should go to your house, Helga." Rhonda stated.

"She's right. None of us have seen your new house Helga." Nadine said.

"I think that would be an excellent Idea." Phoebe said.

Helga looked at everyone. "I guess it would be okay."

-----

"Yo man you hear that" Sid whispered Arnold.

"Hear what."

"Party at Helga's."

"I'm pretty sure that it is just a get together with the girls." Stinky said. As Stinky grew, he soon lost most of his accent from living in the city for so long. "I don't think it's a party."

"Ok maybe not a party but, don't you guys want to see Helga's house."

"So what do you suggest Sid?" Gerald had heard that Helga had a good some of money.

"I say we show up for an unexpected study session…." All the boys leaned in to listen to Sid.

"I don't know about this, guys. Remember what happened last time we spied on the girls." Arnold said.

"But technically we ain't spying on them." Stinky pointed out.

"And have you seen Helga. Talk about curves in all the right places. Come on, Arnold. Don't spoil the fun." Sid winked.

Arnold thought for a moment.

"Okay I'm in.

"Okay class," Mr. Felt clapped his hands. "It's project time!"

Helga looked at Brian. Of course he was looking the other way. Mr. Felt has said that every project was to be done with your partner. This was Helga's first project so she didn't know how she was supposed to convince Brian to work with her.

"For this project you have to think of the thing that makes you most happy in life. You then must create a piece of art combining you and your partner's happiest thing." Helga knew exactly what made her happy, but her 'partner' couldn't know that. "Get together and start talking about your ideas. In addition, when you present your project you must give a speech about why happiness is important to you. . Imagination is creation."

Helga smirked at Mr. Felt's comment. She couldn't remember the last time she truly felt happy.

_Flashback _

"_Why are you always like this!?" Helga was in an argument with her._

"_I-I don't know wh-what you're talking about. I Perfectly fine, Helga" Miriam said her head on the table._

"_No one says anything, so let me be the first. You're Drunk!_

She put on her best smile and turned to Brian. "Well are you finally going to talk or do I have to do this project by myself?"

Brian turned his vision toward Helga and then back to nothing.

"What do you stare at all the time?" Helga just wanted him to say something. "Well I guess we won't get anywhere this period." Brian and Helga sat just as they always had, when Helga first came here, for the rest of the class.

----------

The second the bell rang, Helga was out of there. She went to her locker to get her book bag. When she closed her locker, a little Asian girl came strutting her way.

"Hey Phoebe."

"Hey Helga, want to walk home together?" Phoebe had a big smile and happiness in her eyes.

"Sure I've got nothing better to do." Helga and phoebe started out the doors of the school.

"So do you like school so far?" Phoebe looked up at Helga.

"Yeah it's cool. How long have you and _Geraldo _been going out?"

"Since freshman year." Phoebe let out a little giggle. "The story is kind of funny actually. We were at lunch and he jumped up on the table and rapped this song he made for me. We've been going out ever since then." She smiled.

"Just a thought, did Arnold ever date Lila?" Helga didn't look at phoebe when she asked.

"Uh…he gave up on her when we all drifted away last year." Phoebe shook her head. "I don't how it could've happened to Lila of all people. But it did."

"So now she's with those skanks." Helga turned to phoebe.-" Helga turned to phoebe. But phoebe wasn't looking at her. She was looking at something totally different. Helga looked in the same way phoebe's focus was pointed toward. It was Harold and Wolfgang, they were leaning against a building, smoking.. Helga didn't know why it was such a big deal. Sure, when they were younger Wolfgang and his goons constantly bullied them, but Harold would always run away from them. Plus, they were older and Helga was strong enough to take both of them.

"Helga let's go the other way" Phoebe whispered.

"Why?" Helga didn't whisper.

"Because," Phoebe said a little irritated. "You have been gone for an extensive amount of time Helga. Harold changed. A lot."

"Listen there's only two of them so I don't believe they will bother us. Even if they tried something, I would beat 'em to a pulp." Helga looked back up and saw more of Wolfgang's gang and they were closer this time. Wolfgang smirked.

"Well, if it isn't little Phoebe. Puny as ever." He looked at Helga. "And who is this. A new girl."

"Yo man hold up! Helga is that you?" Harold pushed past Wolfgang.

"Who's asking." Helga said with an angry tone in her voice.

"You know her?" Wolfgang was eyeing Helga.

"Yeah man. So I guess it's true. Helga's come home." Harold smiled.

"Come on, Helga." Phoebe said pulling Helga past Wolfgang and Harold.

"Guess I'll catch you around, _Hel-ga." _Harold called out in a playful tone.

"Don't ever converse with them again." Phoebe said mad as they walked home.

"Don't worry I won't." But little did Helga know, this wasn't going to be the last she saw of Harold and Wolfgang.


	4. Girls, girls, girls

NEW MOON TRAILER IS OUT YEAH!!! CAN'T WAIT FOR THE MOVIE

* * *

Today was Thursday.

Arnold and Gerald were walking to school.

"Hey Arnold, are we still on for Helga's?" Gerald said to Arnold.

"I still don't think this is a good idea." Arnold was shaking his head. The last time-"

"Listen man, when was the last time you had some real fun?" Arnold stood there in thought. "Exactly, this is why we are doing this."

------

Helga walked to her bus stop. Olga was sick so she couldn't drive Helga to school. As she waited at the bus stop, some girls were walking her way. "Helga," said a surprised voice. Helga turned to see Lila and some other girls. _'Whoop-Dee-Doo'_. "Hey Lila."

"I heard you've been hanging out with all your old friends," Helga just nodded. "Including Arnold. That's ever so nice to be acquainted with all your old friends." Helga didn't know why Lila was talking her. She never once came up to her at school. Lila had grown. A lot. She was wearing a green tube top that came down real low and showed off her belly ring. She had on a short, plaid, green and white skirt. A girl was standing next to her with a pink tank top, that also came down low, and a short black skirt. She was giving Helga a disgusted look. '_Why does everyone do that?'_

"Lila is there something you wanted?"Helga said aggravated.

Lila's smile faded. She went up close to Helga and whispered something in her ear. "You better stay away from Arnold. I know how in love you are with him, but he's mine." She backed away and put a smile back on her face.

"Excuse me?" Helga was dumbfounded.

"Well I don't want you getting in my way."

"Who are you to tell me what I can and can't do?" Helga yelled. "I don't like Arnold, I may have had a crush on him but that was a long time ago! And even if I did, you don't have the right to tell me I can't!" Lila and her friends just stood there, looking at Helga. _'Why did I just yell like that.' _The bus finally came to the stop. Helga pushed by Lila and walked on the bus.

After school Helga and Phoebe walked to Helga's house. Helga was in her mood.

"Helga is something wrong. You seem to be in an unpleasant mood."

"Lila came up to me today and told me to back off Arnold. I don't-,"

"Wait. Does Lila know about you and Arnold?"

Helga nodded. "It's a long story. Anyway, I don't even like Arnold anymore. Being away from him for so long has made me realize that, when I was younger it was just a crush that turned into an obsession."

"Are you sure Helga?"

"Yeah I'm positive." Phoebe shrugged it off, but she kind of felt disappointed. "Well, this is it. My home."

Phoebe looked up to see Helga opening the door to a large, pale, blue house. It was huge. Helga said she and her sister had some extra money, but this was more than a little. They walked through the door and down a long hallway. The first room they entered was, what Phoebe though to be the living room. The room was four times the size of Phoebe's living room. She had a huge Flat screen TV that took up half of one of the walls, a trophy case in one corner, and shiny, black, leather couch.

"Do you want to go upstairs, to my room?"

Phoebe nodded "Sure."

They walked up the long staircase. Phoebe walked along the hallways looking at all the stuff on the walls, bright artwork and all kinds of family pictures. "I'm sorry my house is so…girly."

"Well, you can't deny the fact that there are two girls living here." Helga opened the door to her room. It had the same furniture as her old room. The room was bigger and looked like it had no furniture because of its size.

"I see you really haven't changed." Phoebe joked.

--------

"You're not mad, are you Rhonda?" Nadine said playfully.

"Why would I be? There really is no competition."

"Rhonda's right. Mine house is bigger no questions asked." Helga didn't really care about how big her house was, but she did like to show up Rhonda. Helga got all in Rhonda's face. "I wonder how it feels for a _princess _to be over powered. When have you everything and someone else has everything and more." Helga was practically touching noses with Rhonda and then the impossible happened.

--------

"Are you sure this is the place." Sid asked looking up at the large house.

"Yeah according to Fuzzy Slippers, this is Helga's house."

"I reckon it's bigger than Rhonda's house." Stinky said looking the house up and down.

"Let's go knock on the door." Arnold said ringing the doorbell.

---------

The doorbell rang which obviously caught Helga off guard. She stumbled forward and locked lips with Rhonda. And that's when Phoebe let in the boys and chaos let loose.

"HELGA! RHONDA!"

"DAAAAMMMMNN!"

"WHAT THE HELL!!!!!"

"Dude this is priceless." Sid and Curly took out their phones and started taking pictures. Gerald and Arnold were laughing their butts off, practically falling on the floor.

Sid was still laughing about the whole 'incident' that had happened a couple nights before.

"Dude, you should've seen your face." Sid laughed even more. Arnold chuckled.

"Sid, why don't you just shut up about it! It was an accident. You guys made me fall."

"Whatever you say, my love. I've got to get to class, later." Sid waved to his friends.

"It was pretty funny." Arnold said still laughing at the scene.

"No it wasn't I wish you would just drop it."

"Sorry."

"Oh, I just remembered! I have to get something out of my locker. I'll meet in the class." Helga jogged the other way. Arnold got into class and greeted Gerald with their handshake. The teacher was late and hadn't come into class yet.

"Yo man, where's Helga? You usually walk to class together." Gerald said with a wink.

"She had to get something out of her locker and me and Helga are just friends." Arnold turned the other.

"Right man, just as much friends as the sky is green." Gerald mumbled.

'What is taking so long?' Arnold thought.

**Meanwhile at Helga's locker...**

"Finally, found it." Helga picked up her pink sweater. Then, she was pushed into her locker, the door closing behind her.

"What the hell. Let me out of here!" Helga heard a voice cackle.

"That's what you get for talking back to me." It was Lila. _'seriously. How shallow is she?'_

"When I get out of here, I am so whooping your butt! I promise!" All she heard was footsteps.

**Back in the class…**

"Randy Patterson…"

"Here"

Helga Pataki…"

No answer. "Helga Pataki…"

Arnold looked toward Helga's seat. Empty

**Helga's Locker…**

"Help! Please! Someone get me out of this locker!" Helga sighed. She leaned her head against her locker door. '_I swear, when I get out of here, I will kill the living snot out of her.' _Then all of a sudden the locker opened and Helga fell out. Not knowing what happened, Helga lifted her head to find that she had fell on top of Brian. They looked at each other and then he turned the other way, blushing. "Get off." He said in a harsh tone. Helga quickly got up on her feet. So did Brian. They were looking away.

"Thanks." Helga said glancing at Brian. She noticed he was wearing a jumpsuit that looked like something a janitor would wear. "How did you know I was in there?"

Brian turned back toward Helga. "I could hear you yelling all the way down the hall." He laughed. "You sounded like you were crying."

"I wasn't crying. Some girl pushed me in and-." The bell rang for class. "Oh man, I missed the whole third period! Well, I guess that means lunch. I'm starving anyway." Helga started walking away.

"Wait let me walk with you. You don't want to get pushed into a locker again." Brian stood by Helga.

"Whatever."

--------

Helga and Brian walked into the cafeteria, talking away. A few people stared. It was unusual for Brian to talk to anyone. Brian and Helga got their food.

"You can come sit with us if you want." Helga said to Brian.

"No I have an image to keep up. Talking to you has already brought me down." Brian walked to the other side of the lunchroom. Helga sat down next to Rhonda.

"That's weird."

"What."

"Brian never talks to anyone. It's weird how out of all the people in this school, he chose you. Didn't you say he was being so cold to you a couple day ago?"

"Yeah. I don't know what made him change his thoughts about me. But I just went along with it. He was nice to me, so I was nice back."

"Where were you during third period?" Arnold asked. He had a little worry in his voice.

"That reminds me, that little bitch _Lila_, locked me in my locker! The next time I see her I'm gonna-,"

"Wait a minute. First Helga Pataki kisses a girl, and then she gets pushed into a locker. You're really losing your mojo." Sid said, continuing to drink his juice.

"Sid." Phoebe said defensively. Lila walked by glaring at Helga. Helga got up and walked towards Lila.

"You've got a lot of guts to pull that crap this morning." Lila smirked.

"Whatever do you mean, Helga."

"You know what I mean. Don't think you can just get away with pushing me into a locker like that."

"Oh I'm terribly sorry Helga. I accidently bumped into you and the locker door closed. When I went to get help you were already out." Lila said in a hopeless tone, but a little louder than needed.

"I was in there all third period, don't try to weasel your way out of this."

"Why are you being so mean to me? I couldn't help in time." She started crying. Everyone started diverted their gazes toward Helga and Lila.

"Why are you crying? Stop being stupid." Helga kept her tough exterior but had a little surprise in her voice.

"I'm sorry Helga. I'm oh-so sorry." She continued to cry.

"Hey!" A girl, as Helga recognized as one of Lila's skank friends, came over to comfort her friend. "Why don't you leave her alone. She didn't do anything to you."

"Why don't you back off. This is between me and her."Before Helga could do anymore damage to the situation, Phoebe came over to help her friend.

"Helga, just drop it. Your turning her into the victim and you into the criminal." She whispered. Helga eased and looked around her. Everyone was giving her dirty looks. She looked at Lila, she looked like a little puppy. _'I must look like the bad guy. But I'm not.'_ Helga walked away back to her seat.

"What was that about?" Arnold said angrily.

"I went to go confront her. She just made it look like she was the victim." Helga retorted. "_She_ pushed _me_ into my locker this morning."

"How do you know it was her?" Sid asked.

"As ironic as it may seem, she is the only person in this whole school wearing yellow today."

"You shouldn't do that to people." Arnold said defensively. It seemed as if he was against Helga. "Lila hasn't done anything."

"Arnold, you know as well as anyone in this school that Lila has done a lot. Even if it wasn't her that pushed Helga, she still deserved to get pushed around."

"Why are you even on her side, Arnold," Rhonda jumped in. "you know what she did to you."

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

A/N- I just want to say thanks for the Reviews!

The idea for this chapter and the many chapters to come, comes from this really great anime PEACH GIRL. It rocks my soks off with my shoes still on. lol

Hope you enjoyed reading this!

Please Review!


End file.
